magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Musa
Musa is the Guardian Fairy of Music from Melody and one of the founding members of the Winx Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She was the fifth Winx girl introduced, after Bloom, Stella, Flora and Tecna. Personality Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of her friends, as mentioned in "Honor Above All". Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and had a crush on Riven, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of season two when they had their first kiss, which then starts dating. In season three, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in season four and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his wedding and reconciles again with Riven. Musa is angry again at Riven in season five because she thinks he is cheating on her, but again reconciles with him at the end when he reveals what he has prepared for her. In season six, Musa is sad because Riven does not seem to care about her anymore and agrees with him at the end that it may be for the best they break up because it is clear that they are not meant to be. Winx Club Pre-Series Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother, Matlin was a singer with an amazing voice and her father, Ho-Boe was a pianist and they earned their living by performing on stage. However, her mother fell ill and died when she was very young because her family did not have enough money to afford her treatment. After her mother's death, her dad renounced all music and did not approve of Musa's love for music which, according to Aisha, was probably because he feared that Musa would suffer the same fate as her mother if she insisted on being a musician. Appearance |-|Civilian= Musa is a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Musa civilian outfit Season 1.png |-|Winx= winx-club-musa-magic-winx-transformation-o.gif|Musa's Winx form (Original) 1prhbq.gif|Musa's Winx form with longer hair (Original) 1prhho.gif|Musa's Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= (00)Musa-s-Charmix-the-winx-club-30910254-200-160.gif|Musa's Charmix |-|Enchantix= 1pri89.gif|Musa in her Enchantix (2D) 95.gif|Musa in her Enchantix (3D) Musa FairyDust.jpg|Musa's Fairy Dust Container Finish_Musa.JPG|Musa's Fairy Dust |-|Believix= 1pripf.gif|Musa in her Believix (2D) d6bc1517c34d13d06a39f4930fbd131b_1295176505.gif|Musa in her Believix (3D) Musa_Speedix_(Fan_Made).png|Musa Speedix Musa_Zoomix.jpg|Musa Zoomix Musa_Tracix.jpg|Musa Tracix |-|Sophix= 1rcr77.gif|Musa in her Sophix |-|Lovix= 1prjbw.gif|Musa in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= 1prj90.gif|Musa in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= 1prjog.gif|Musa in her Sirenix (2D) 1prjmh.gif|Musa in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= winx-club-musa-bloomix-o.gif|Musa in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= 500.gif|Musa in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= 37.gif|Musa in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= 1prk88.gif|Musa in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= 1hlsfe.gif|Musa in her Dreamix |-|Onyrix= 1r4t4d.gif |-|Supremix= Musa Supremix.png|Musa in her Supremix |-|Mermaidix/Aqvatix= Musa Mermaidix.png|Musa in her Mermaidix/Aqvatix Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Musa is also able to release sound waves that can be used to calm others and even put them to sleep. She can release soundwaves to communicate with other civilians from Melody and communicate with other animals by singing. When Musa and Flora were fighting Valtor he was able to weaken her with the power of silence meaning that she is weakened if there is no sound. Musa has developed the ability to control others (bodies) by dancing, generating a miniature earthquake by placing her hand on the ground and generating low-pressure soundwaves and even imprisoning others in a soundfield. It is hinted that Musa may be a wind elemental such as enhanced hearing, generating wind blasts, shooting a wind/sound vortex at opponents, induce temporary deafness or vocal/speech patterns, move/lift objects with air waves, fly at high altitudes and speeds that break the sound barrier. Curiosities *'Birthday:' May 30 *'Astrological Sign:' Elf *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Favorite Hobby:' Playing music & singing! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Riven, mysterious, boyish and a bit of a rebel! *'Best Friend:' Tecna *'Favorite Movies:' Musicals! *'Loves:' Performing on the stage in front of a crowd! It's a rush! *'Favorite Music:' Hip-hop, R&B, jazz, rock, classical, pop... you name it, She loves it! *'Favorite Spell:' Sonic Wave Transformation Sequences Trivia *Musa's appearance was apparently inspired by the actress Lucy Liu, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *Musa's name may come from the Italian word "musa" which means "muse" (inspiration), derived from the Muses of Greek Mythology. **Musa is also the Arabic form of Moses. **Musa's name could also come from the short form of the word Musica, meaning "music", itself derived from the Greek word "mousike", meaning "Art of the Muses". (The Muses are nine goddesses of Greek Mythology who inspire the creation of literature and arts, and who were considered as being the source of the knowledge that is contained in poetic lyrics and myths). **In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Musa's name was changed to Martha. This is because the name Musa sounded too much like the Welsh word Mws which means stalling or stinking. *Musa is also the original title of a Chinese-South Korean movie called "The Warrior" in English. **Musa is also the name of a river in Latvia. **Musa is also the botanical gender of banana trees. *Musa, along with Aisha, Roxy, and in the 4Kids version Tecna, has Gemini for her zodiac sign. *Musa is one of the four Fairies that has not traveled to her own realm to receive their Enchantix, though she earned it by saving the Princess of her own realm, Galatea, who was then a freshman student at Alfea the time. *In the planning stages, Musa originally had short green hair and wielded a flute. She appears to have slightly bigger eyes in her original drawings. Comparing type planning stages and the current drawing of Musa, she has changed the most. *Musa has had the most appearance overhauls in the whole series. First, her scrapped prototype design, then moved on to her short black pigtails. Then she had them lengthened. Then, she forgoes the pigtails altogether, wearing her hair like Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha. Then, she wears her hair in pigtails again in season 6 and finally goes back to wearing her hair down in the seventh season. *Musa is from the Harmonic Nebula and is its forgotten princess in the 4Kids version. *She is not heard singing in the first and third season. *Musa (except in the 4Kids dub), Flora, and Tecna are the only Winx Club members who are not princesses. **However, in Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, when Bloom is encouraging her friends to continue to fight against the Trix and find Carolina, she says "we are princesses", implying that Tecna, Flora and Musa may somehow be related to royalty. *She has one of the girliest voices of the group, though she is the most tomboyish, without considering the 4Kids version, for which it would be Flora. *It is unknown if Musa has changed because in the first season she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the later season she is wearing skirts and has become softer, unlike her old tomboyish self. *She is the only member of the Winx who did not use her Sirenix Wish in Season 5. **It is unknown whether she is still able to use her Sirenix wish since she already earned her Bloomix in The Golden Auditorium. Since she did not use it, it makes her the only Winx girl not to use her Sirenix wish. **It is possible that she was able to make her wish but did not. After she saved the singing whales with her song, she returned to her father and said, "I miss her mother so much....I was thinking that maybe I could use my wish to bring her back to life, but I know that's not right." *Musa's second Cinélume voice actress, Anik Matern, also provided the voice for her mother in Season 2. **Both, Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern also voiced Stormy. *She and Cherie are both voiced by Romi Dames in the Nickelodeon dub. *She and Tecna are the only Winx girls who have their pixies changed in Season 6. *Her eyes sometimes appear to be purple, but since her first appearance, they were mostly shown to be blue. *She and Tecna are the only two that are best friends and share a room with each other. *Musa shares her birthday with Iginio Straffi. *Musa is the only Winx member who does not have any spoken Mythix spells in Season 6. *Musa never entered the Legendarium World alone. *Musa's hair in Sirenix and Bloomix have light blue highlights. *She is the third Winx to turn evil as shown in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The second was Tecna as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The fourth was Stella as shown in "Queen for a Day". *She is the only Winx member that has the least Bloomix spells, which are two: Crystal Voice and Infinite Echo. *Like in Season 1, she again has blue colored wings in Season 7. *Musa's 4Kids voice actress: Lisa Ortiz, voices Cherie and Chloe in DuArt dub. *She shares her DuArt voice actress with Shiny. *Musa experiences the longest lasting comic-exclusive romances out of the Winx Club. She has also experienced the most romantic relationships. **Her relationship with Mitril lasted for two to three issues (Issues 8 and 14 mostly) even though it never became more than having an attraction towards him. **Her relationship with Brian only lasted for one issue (Issue 57) and the two developed a mutual romantic interest in each other despite the fact that Musa was still dating Riven at the time. **Her relationship with Lukas also lasted for up to three issues (Issues 79, 80 and 84) and it is implied that the two were dating. *There are lots of musical objects, instruments and sheet musics in her bedroom. *Her secret dream is to sing in a theater with the musical compositions her mother wrote. *Out of all Winx members, Musa is only Winx member to have the most Enchantix convergence spell or to be included in it. Category:Season 2 (concepts)